Calix
Calix is a cheeta half-blood who lives at Icarcio Creek. Appearance Calix is a 4th dgree cheeta half-blood. He has the ears, tail, and even the speed of a cheeta. He has long blonde hair. Personality Calix is very, very outgoing. He is no where near shy. Even though his 'brother,' Alistar, is the shyest of all. Because of his outgoingness, he is the first to confess to Sitka his feelings for her. Sitka later states that if she chose a half-blood, it would be him. Background Calix once lived on the outskirts of Casonia with his mother. they adopted Alister when they were kids. Ever since, Alistar and Calix have been very close, despite their personality differences. Calix and the other half-bloods rescue Sitka when her father tries to kill her. Later, after she is banished, they welcome her to Icarcio Creek with open arms. Confession Calix's confession was in his point of view: Sitka has taken her true form and is currently sniffing for Shadow-Shifters, tense and flint eyed. I also take my true form and leap on top of her, pinning her to the autumn-cooled ground. "Hey! What're you doing? I'm looking for danger here!" she says as she unpins herself and then pins me. "You're heavier than you look!" she snarls down at me. "I get that a lot," I say, playfully batting at her ear with a paw. "Youre acting like a cub! What's wrong with you?" she says as she lets me up. "Come with me. I need to tell you something," I say, nudging her. "Alright," she says, exasperated. As the sun sets, I lead her through the forest to an open field. Huge and perfect for someone like me. "The sunset. Beautiful," she says, tail wagging as she lies down at the line of the trees, the sun setting on the opposite side of the field. "Like you," I say lying down beside her. She turns her head away but I can see her ears are a little flushed. I take my halfblood, I don't call it human anymore, form and sit up. Sitka does the same. I move closer to her. She naturally moves away. "Sitka?" "Yeah?" "Do you like me?" "Yes. You're great. All of you are. You guys are like second brothers to me," she says, smiling. 'That's not encouraging. Not at all.' I move even closer, making her move closer to an unpenatrable patch of undergrowth. "Listen. All of us have always admired you. You're amazing. It's still a bit hard to comprehend that you're sitting here next to me. So please listen to me," I say as her back hits the undergrowth. She looks back in panic. I kneel down in front of her, face to face, and take her hand. "Ummm. What exactly are you doing? Calix....?" she says nervously. "So that's what you're afraid of. Love. "I wouldn't hurt you for anything. You're always safe with me," I whisper soothingly. "I won't hurt you. Trust me. Please," I whisper looking into her eyes. "I don't know how to anymore. Trust, I mean," she says defeatedly. "Thats what I'm going to teach you. How to love," I promise her. "But I almost killed my own recruit at the full moon! And a Casonian! No one loves me!" she whispers. "I had innocent blood on my hands! I'm no longer the She-Wolf Herself! And no one....thinks that...that I'm beautiful," she hangs her head. "I do! Because I love you!" I say sincerly. She gasps, eyes widening. I take her face in my hands. "Look Calix-" she begins but I put a finger to her lips. "You need time. I understand that. So don't kill me yet," I say and I laugh a little. I stand up, pulling her up with me. "I'm willing to wait. For as long as it takes," I say, hugging her as the moon rises. I let go and walk away. Before I disappear into the trees, I look over my shoulder back at her. She's already gone. I walk over to where she was standing. Her scent trail leads back to the shelter. 'She'll come around. At some time or another,' I think to myself as i drink in her scent. 'She will.'